Romeo y Julieta
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Una historia trágica con algo de romance. Espero que lo disfruten. Canción de santa rm. Estaba en un momento de ocio así que no creo que sea muy bueno. Es capitulo unico


**Romeo y Julieta**

Ella acababa de despertarse, estaba mirando al techo de su enorme habitación mientras intentaba no volver a cerrar los ojos. Iba a ser un viernes como todos los demás, ir rápido al instituto hacer planes con sus amigos y compañeros, tal vez organizar una fiesta, divertirse y dejar que la vida la llevara por su rumbo. Escucho como su mucama llamaba a la puerta, entrando un minuto después de hacerlo haciendo que ella se sentara en la cama.

-Sakura. En un momento estará tu baño.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Tsunade. Mientras iré al balcón.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de cristal que tenia para ir al balcón y dirigirse a una silla que se encontraba cerca del borde. Le encantaba estar en ese pequeño lugar. Solía leer cuando el clima era agradable ya que el enorme y hermoso jardín era bonito de ver cuando empezaba el anochecer; pero desde hace unos años eso paso a ser historia. No le faltaba absolutamente nada, tenia todo el mundo a sus pies. Su padre tenia el dinero suficiente para que ella no trabajara en toda su vida, todos los chicos del instituto la pretendían, hacia lo que quería, en fin, solo se preocupaba de divertirse y vaya que lo hacia.

-Sakura, ya esta tu baño.-le aviso Tsunade.

-Gracias voy. ¿ Ya se despertó mi padre?-

-Si dijo que en unos momentos bajaba para desayunar contigo.-le dijo Tsunade para luego salir y darle privacidad.

**Ella es Julieta chica guapa y con dinero**

Bajo media hora después totalmente arreglada para ir al instituto. Su uniforme cubría perfectamente cada cueva de su cuerpo resaltándola perfectamente y su largo y hermoso cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta con varios mechones que caían en las mejillas ya que eran algo cortos. Llego al comedor y vio a su padre sentado, leyendo el periódico y tomando café. Ya era algo rutinario así que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y fue a sentarse enfrente del plato de fruta que le habían picado y empezó a comer en silencio.

-Sakura. Tengo un viaje de negocios, me voy hoy a medio día y no cuando regrese. ¿Tienes inconveniente?-le dijo dejando ya el periódico a un lado.

-No, haré algo con mis amigos, ya sabes lo mismo que todos los viernes y fines de semana. Que tengas mucha suerte.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Perfecto. Ten cuidado mi linda flor, recuerda que debes tener precauciones y mas si conduces en la noche. Tsunade y Kakashi van a estar al pendiente.-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Bueno debo irme si no llegare tarde. Adiós papá, te quiero y mucha suerte en tu viaje.-dijo de nuevo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Era lo que le encantaba de su vida, no tenia de que preocuparse, su padre le dejaba hacer lo que se le antojara sin represaría alguna, mas cuando se iba de viaje; o si, ya tenia varios planes en mente.

**Se despide de papá con un beso y un te quiero  
Papá hoy vuela a Londres un viaje de trabajo  
Vuelve en un mes o quizás mas  
Nunca es exacto**

-Enserio. ¿Eso significa que hay fiesta hoy en tu casa?-pregunto uno de sus amigos.

-Por supuesto Naruto. Ya sabes que cuando el viejo no esta en casa hago lo que se me antoja y ni Tsunade ni Kakashi me pueden decir nada.-

-Eso es todo. Hay que decirle a los demás. Pero antes que nada hay que hacer algunas compras.-

**Ella planea divertirse noche loca  
Entre antros y vodkas y whiskys en las rocas**

Había anochecido y estaba en casa de Hinata terminando de arreglarse con un vestido bastante corto que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Estaba muy feliz por la fiesta en el antro de lujo que se había organizado. Hinata estaba hablando con su novio para que no la fueran a recoger ya que Sakura llevaba su precioso automóvil.

Llegaron al antro y con la mesa ya reservada empezaron a tomar hasta que ya no podían más, la peli rosa estaba más que feliz que nada. Se la pasaba bailando con todos los hombres que la invitaban a bailar, no era consciente de sus acciones por lo que ellos aprovechaban a manosearla o robarle un beso, cosa que le hacia reir como una chiquilla. Se la estaba pasando en grande gracias a la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo y dos que tres "pastillitas mágicas."

-Oye Sakura, vámonos no. Ya se esta poniendo todo muy aburrido.-dijo Naruto igual de drogado que ella.

-Ash, me arruinaste el ligue, vámonos.-dijo dejando de besar a el joven pelirrojo que la tenía arrinconada en una esquina.

**Y en su nariz polvea nieve  
Se besa con chicos y chicas  
Mientras se sirve otra y bebe**

-Naruto eres un idiota mira la hora que es. ¿Bueno ahora que haremos? La fiesta en mi casa no empieza hasta las 4:30 de la mañana.-

-Vamos por otro paquete de "polvillo mágico" me urge una buena.-

-Son imposibles vamos me la antojaste.-dijo metiéndose a su automóvil con sus otros dos amigos.

**Las 4 am la fiesta sera en casa  
Un chico y una chica la acompañan para ver que pasa**

Ya iban de regreso a la casa de Sakura habiendo ya ingerido otra buena cantidad de droga, iban aproximadamente a 200 kilómetros por hora en la avenida principal sin ningún tipo de tráfico. Estaban cantando a todo pulmón mientras hacían tontería y media. Seguían por el camino cuando de repente sin ningún aviso alguno un joven estaba cruzando la calle muy campantemente.

-Saku, cuidado, esquivalo.-dijo Hinata viendo espantada al sujeto.

-Maldita sea, estúpido.-dijo mientras intentaba esquivarlo.-Perfecto.-dijo pasando a su lado.

Pero no se dio cuenta que un automóvil venía en sentido contrario aunque fue sumamente tarde, su auto pego con el otro haciendo que giraran. No escucho nada más que los gritos y cada diminuto sonido que era capaz de escuchar. De la nada sólo sintió que se detenían haciendo que las bolsas de aire salieran disparadas. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza mientras como podía intentaba quitarse el cinturón, quería salirse pero era inútil. Después sintió como alguien la ayudaba a salir y después de ello quedo inconsciente.

**Y en el camino viaja a gran velocidad  
Mientras se atravieza un chico y ella lo alcanza a esquivar  
Pero su auto golpea con otro mas  
Y empieza a girar y se estrella con otro mas  
Sus compañeros no salen solo ella sobrevive  
Un chico la rescata y aqui una historia se escribe**

Despertó unos días después, estaba muy desubicada no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Se tomo la cabeza y sintió varias cosas encima de ella. Con cuidado empezó a abrir los ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar le había deslumbrado el color blanco tan intenso que la cegó. Volvió a intentarlo pero lo hizo más despacio, pudo enfocadas y se dio cuenta que estaba conectada a varios tubos al brazo. Con mucho cuidado de no zafarse los tubos se sentó y espero a que el dolor se le pasará.

-Ya despertaste.-dijo alguien asomándose a su habitación.-Le informaré al doctor.-

-… estas bien, gracias.-dijo sonriéndole pero aún así ese simple gesto le dolía.

Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, no era el hospital al que iba desde pequeña. Pero estaba bastante bien, con algunas cosas que le faltaban como una buena televisión, y si se podía una enfermera que estuviera con ella todo el tiempo.

**Él es Romeo ella Julieta  
Él siempre a pie y ella manejando un jeta  
Él es un chico humilde que peca para ayudar  
Ella una chica rica que las paga por pecar**

-Vaya señorita Haruno nos ha pegado un gran susto.-dijo el médico entrando a su habitación.-Ha estado dormida por casi una semana, pero afortunadamente eso ha hecho que sus fracturas mejorarán de sobremanera. Tuvo mucha suerte.-

-Disculpe pero puede decirme; ¿qué fue lo que me paso?-

-Tuvo un accidente automovilístico.-

-A sí, ya recuerdo algo. ¿Quien me trajo aquí?-dijo recordado un poco.

-Un joven, ha estado viniendo todos los días para saber como sigues. Llegara aproximadamente en dos horas.-dijo sonriendo.-Bueno procederemos a revisar sus signos vitales.-

-Esta bien muchas gracias.-dijo dejando que el médico hiciera su trabajo mientras se preguntaba quien era aquella persona que la había ayudado.-¿Fue el que se llama Sasuke verdad?-

-Si. Regresa en un par de horas no se preocupe.-

**Él es Romeo ella Julieta  
Él siempre a pie y ella manejando un jeta  
La vida los unio de una manera rara  
Que les esperara mañana (Romeo y Julieta)**

Sasuke volvía totalmente agotado a casa quitándose el mandil que debía llevar en el trabajo. Era una pequeña casa en el pequeño barrio algo pobre, pero afortunadamente era bastante seguro y todos se ayudaban en lo que podían, llevaba una pequeña bolsa con algunos víveres que fue capaz de comprar con las propinas que había recibido aquel día.

-Hermano.-escucho dos pequeñas voces que provenían de una de las pocas habitaciones que había.

**Él es Romeo chico humilde y dos hermanos**

-Itachi, Sai. Vengan por algo de comer para luego dormir.- les dijo mientras entraba a un intento de cocina que tenia.

-Hermano. ¿Cuando vuelven papá y mamá?-decía el pequeño Itachi sentándose a un lado de él.

-No tengo idea. Pero no pensemos en cosas tristes tengan. Conseguí un pollo y algo de leche. Yo voy a dormir un rato.-dijo ayudando a Sai a subir a la silla.-No hagan tiradero y luego a dormir.-

-Si. ¿Hermano, ya comiste?-dijeron ambos al escuchar como el estomago de Sasuke pedía comida.

-Si.-Mintió.-No se preocupen ustedes coman.-

Fue a sentarse en el colchón que tenían para dormir los tres. Se sentía bastante agotado, trabajar dos medios tiempos o tres al día lo tenían molido. Y luego ya al llegar a casa y ver que sus hermanos seguían esperando a que sus padres volvieran. Ellos hacia dos años que habían decidido irse a buscar un mejor futuro dejándolos a los tres solos. Recuerda que por lo menos acababa de cumplir los 17 años. No tenia idea de como demonios iba a contactarlos por lo que después de la escuela iba a trabajar al mercado a cargar bolsas, ayudar a limpiar los locales o simplemente en lo que podía. Lo que fuera necesario para obtener comida y dárselas a sus hermanos. Pero ahora con 19 casi 20 años tenia varios trabajos en varios locales algo lejos.

**Sus papás se marcharon en busca de un sueño americano  
El tiene que trabajar a como pueda  
Trabaja 15 horas tuvo que dejar la escuela**

Él estaba caminando intentando relajarse pensando como le estará haciendo para poder conseguir un poco más de dinero. Se estaba volviendo algo molesto no poder comer en casi toda la semana. De repente alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos, salto por la impresión.

-A Kabuto, me espantaste.-

-¿Que ocurre Sasuke, como has estado?-

-Sabes como hemos estado, no me digas eso, me poco realmente de malas con ello.-

-Oye, tranquilo. Mira, tengo un trabajito; ¿me ayudas?-dijo haciendo que se detuviera.

-No es correcto, sabes lo que opino de tus "trabajitos."-dijo moviéndome para seguir caminando.

-Vamos amigo, te juro que no perjudicáremos a nadie. El don tiene dinero suficiente para regalarlo o simplemente arrogarlo a la cañería. Créeme ese dinero te vendría bien; si me ayudas lo dividimos mitad y mitad.-dijo mientras yo seguía caminando.-A ver Sauske que prefieres; ¿seguir trabajando comino haces sin mejorar tu calidad de vida o que tus hermanos coman?-eso hizo que el joven pelinegro se detuviera.

**Tiene un amigo que se dedica a robar  
Y le dice aqui hay un rico que tiene para tirar  
Que si le ayuda se reparten en mitades**

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo cuando le hizo una señal para que continuarán hablando.

-Si mira es sencillo, lo tengo todo calculado. Mira, el don se va hoy de viaje de negocios y para variar se va a tardar como dos meses a lo mucho. Su hija a cambio va a salir todo el fin de semana o si no toda la semana de fiesta en fiesta o en casa de sus amigos. Sus sirvientes se duermen como a las 10 de la noche así que, llegaríamos a las 12 nos apareceríamos, la vigilancia es casi nula, entramos salimos y nadie se da cuenta.-

-¿Nadie saldrá heridos verdad?-dijo preocupado.

-No, todo calculado para ello.-

-Esta bien, te ayudare.-dijo pensando más que nada en sus hermanos.

-Perfecto. Te veo en la noche.-dijo corriendo ya que Sasuke iba a empezar su primer trabajo del día.

**Él tiene miedo pero mas miedo le da  
Que no coman sus carnales  
Termina por aceptar**

-Itachi, Sai, cierren cuando salga. Con cuidado intentare volver temprano.-dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas hermano?-dijo Itachi curioso.

-No hagas preguntas y vete a dormir. Recuerda que Kurenai les dará algunas clases.-

-De acuerdo.-dijo abrazándolo por la pierna para irse con Sai.

Salió de la casa algo nervioso, estaba realmente mal lo que iba a hacer y lo sabía de sobremanera. Pero simplemente veía el único las positivo de todo aquello, el que sus hermanos pudieran vivir como se debía. Fue al punto de reunión con el que había quedado con Kabuto, tenía algo de frío así que se frotaba las manos mientras lo volteaba a ver si aparecía.

-Sabría que vendrías.-dijo su amigo llegando corriendo.-Mira, tenemos que caminar varias calles pero valdrá la pena. Recuerda nada de hacer ruido, no queremos despertar a los sirvientes.-

-Como digas, sólo vuélveme a asegurar de que nadie va a salir lastimado.- dijo mitrad los dos empezaban a caminar hacia aquella colonia.

-En lo absoluto ya te dije su preciada niñita va a salir de fiesta y sus sirvientes se duermen temprano.-dijo abrazándolo por los hombros.-Como ya te había dicho entramos y salimos discretamente y nadie se da cuenta.-

Sasuke no estaba nada convencido pero haría todo lo posible para que todo saliera bien.

**Hoy es el día y nada puede marchar mal**

Llegaron a la enorme casa, la estuvieron revisando por una hora para saber que no había nada de movimiento en su interior. Cuando ya estaban más que seguros que no había nadie despierto, saltaron el muro ágilmente. Kabuto fue rápidamente a la puerta trasera y con una agilidad impresionante forzó la puerta y los dos entraron sin problemas.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos específicamente?-dijo el peli negro observando la residencia. Daría lo que fuera por tener por lo menos un octavo de lo que veía.

-Al estudio, normalmente ahí es donde tiene. La caja fuerte.-

-¿Sabes abrir una?-dijo incrédulo.

-Así es, Kimimaru me enseño muy bien como hacerlo, dos minutos a lo mucho.-

Fueron al estudio y empezaron a tantear el lugar para encontrar aunque fuera una diminuta lámpara de mesa. Al encontrarla siguieron buscando por las paredes, librería, cualquier lugar donde se podía ocultar una caja fuerte sin que alguien sospechara tanto. La encontraron escondida atrás de una pintura, con cuidado lo quitaron de su lugar y Kabuto se puso a trabajar mientras Sauske cuidada de que nadie se acercara al estudio. Después de unos diez minutos, Kabuto logro abrir la caja.

-Sasuke ven.-dijo abriéndola por completo.-Vez te dije que este sujeto tiene dinero para tirar.-

-Vaya, es más dinero del que podríamos contar.-dijo viendo todos los fajos de billetes que había en la caja.

-Bastante, vas ayúdame toma la mitad y yo la otra.-

Rápidamente tomaron el dinero guardándolo en donde podían. En las chaquetas, en los pantalones, en fin. Volvieron por donde llegaron dejando todo como lo habían encontrado, claro debían de ocultar sus huellas. Volvieron a saltar el mismo muro y empezaron a correr, no querían tener la mala suerte de topares con la policía y meterse en un buen rollo.

-Woow, sobreviviré un buen tiempo con toda esta lana.-dijo Kabuto cuando se detuvieron.

-Es bastante dinero. Bueno yo me retiro tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos.-dijo Sasuke intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Oh vamos hombre, hay que celebrar mira…-dijo apuntando a una tienda.-Venga una copa no te hará mal. Así se te quita el miedo que tienes.-dijo corriendo.

-Hey cuidado.-dijo viendo que un automóvil iba a gran velocidad.

**El atentado esta echo y consiguen el botín  
Toma su parte y el dinero lo guarda en el calcetín  
Su amigo corre y le dice que comprara botellas  
Mientras un carro pasa rapido y casi lo atropella**

Vio como automóvil lo logra esquivar haciendo colisión con otro más y a Kabuto todavía espantado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se reunió con el e intentó moverlo del camino. Su amigo reacciono unos minutos después y sin escuchar como Sasuke le decía que ayudara a la gente que estaba en el automóvil volvió a correr perdiéndose en las calles.

-Demonios.-se acerco a uno de los vehículo.-¿Estas bien?-dijo viendo a un sujeto que salía de este.

-Si, estoy bien. Ayude a los del otro automóvil mientas yo llamo a emergencias.-dijo sacando su celular.

-De acuerdo.-dijo alejándose del hombre para saber como estaban los demás.

Quedo impresionado aquel automóvil estaba destruido,había sido duro el impacto. Uno de sus compañeros se había salido del automóvil y estaba a unos cuantos metros. Reviso si respiraba y se preocupó al ve que así no era, checo si tenía pulso. Se dio por vencido así que volvió su dirección al automóvil. Había dos mujeres en el, se acercó a la que estaba en el asiento del pasajero pero un fragmento de cristal le había perforado la garganta. Suspiro, aquellas personas deberían tener su edad o un año menos o más; no daba crédito a lo poco que habían apreciado sus vidas. Vio como del lado de conductor alguien se movía por lo que rápidamente fue a ese lado y vio a una joven que intentaba quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para salir del automóvil. Fue a ese lado, con algo de fuerza bruta logro abrir la puerta y la saco con mucho cuidado teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Oye, ¿qué te duele?-dijo acostándola, pero simplemente no recibió respuesta.

**Rueda y se estrella solo una sobrevive  
Romeo va y le ayuda y aqui una historia se escribe**

Se quedo esperando a que llegara la ambulancia, la veía bastante mal, por lo que revisaba su pulso cada que podia. Era acompasado pero le estaba dando inquietud, cada vez lo sentia mas débil y le costaba encontrarlo. Empezo a escuchar que llegaba la camioneta, con mucho cuidado se pus de pie dejandola recostada en el piso. Les empezo a hacer señas para que supieran donde estaban. Al bajar el primer paramédico fue rapidamente a revisar a los dos que seguían en el coche, al estar confirmado el fallecimiento de ambos fue a atender a la joven que estaba a lado del pelinegro y su compañero iba con el otro sujeto que se veia bastante bien a pesar de lo acontecido.

-¿Nos podria decir que fue lo que ocurrio?-decia mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.

-Esto…-penso rápidamente.-Un sujeto cruzo la calle sin voltear a ver si venía un automóvil. El auto en el que venian los tres venia a gran velocidad, o eso es lo que yo creo, esquivaron a la persona pero al dar varios giros se impacto con él otro. La verdad no se decirle muy bien las cosas.-

-No te preocupes, con eso es suficiente.-

-¿Cómo la encuentra?-

-Esta débil, pero estable. Será mejor llevarla al hospital. Debemos hacerle unas radiografias. ¿La conoce?-

-Si.-mintió, estaba realmente preocupado.

-Subase, ahi veremos que procede.-dijo mientras la empezaba a colocar en la camilla.

**Él es Romeo ella Julieta  
Él siempre a pie y ella manejando un jeta  
Él es un chico humilde que peca para ayudar  
Ella una chica rica que las paga por pecar**

El viaje de donde habian estado al hospital se le hizo sumamente eterno. No veia a aquella joven, mas que nada se fijaba en lo que había en aquel pequeño espacio. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y demasiado blanco. Cosa que no veia muy seguido, salvo por donde trabajaba. Con mucho cuidado le tomo la mano, sintió la suavidad de sus piel, al tiempo que sintio una leve presion en ella. Por alguna extraña razón se sentia muy preocupado por ella. No la solto hasta que se lo ordenaron para meterla en cirugia. Suavemente dejo de sentir sus dedos mientras volvia a rspirar soltando un gran suspiro. Se dejo caer en una de las sillas que había a un lado de donde ella habia desaparecido. A pesar de todo se sentia sumamente cansado, sentia que toda la energia que habia acumulado estaba por los suelos. Sintio como alguien le tocaba el hombro, salto de la impresion para despues ver s una enfermera que lo veia amabrlemente pero tambien preocupada.

-¿Si?-

-Joven. ¿Usted no esta lastimado?-

-¿Perdon?-no entendia de que eranlo que estaba hablando.

-Digo por sus ropas.-

Volteo a ver sus ropas y se soprendio, no se habia dado cuenta de que sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas. Se le hacia demasiada para como la habia visto. Aunque para elmera algo secundario solo queria saber que estaba bien. Luego arreglaria cuentas con lo demas. Le sonrio a la enfermera diciendo que estaba bien que solamente queria algo de beber, un vaso de agua era lo que necesitaba. Con mucha amabilidad le dijo que se lo traería y sin mas lo dejo solo. Él estaba mas que nada pensando en que haría estaba a punto de amanecer, pero antes que nada queria saber como estaba aquella jovencita. Se puso de pie pidiendo alguna forma de hacer una llamada telefónica. Fue a uno de los que estaban en los pasillos, llamo a una de las pocas personas que sabía que podia contar y mas en una situacion asi, espero los primeros dos timbres y la otra persona contesto antes de la tercera.

-¿Bueno?-dijo algo somnioliento.

-Suigetsu. Necesito que me ayudes en algo.-

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-

-Ve a ver a mia hermanos, llevalos con la vecina y que los cuide hasta la noche. Luego me arreglare con ella.-

-¿Donde estas?-estaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo hazme ese favor, luego te explicare todo. Dile a los enanos que los veo en la noche.-

-Seguro Sasuke. Tambien voy a los locales para avisar. Tu tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Voy a verlos en la noche.-

-Gracias hasta luego.-

Volvio a la sala de espera mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido, habia sido un dia , queria saber como estaba, lo demas era secundario. Vio a la enfermera que parecia estarlo buscando, ella le sonrio y le ofrecio el vaso de agua y lo que parecia ser una camiseta nueva.

-Muchas gracias por el agua, pero la camiseta no la necesito.-dijo intentando entregarsela.

-La necesitas, mas que nadie. Vas a estar mas cómodo. No te preocupes por nada.-

-Muchas gracias, digame cuanto de debo por la camisa.-

-No te preocupes, solamente ve a cambiarte, cualquier cosa que sepamos de la señorita te lo avisamos inmediatamente.-

-Gracias.-dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa para ir al baño a cambiarse.

**Él es Romeo ella Julieta  
Él siempre a pie y ella manejando un jeta  
La vida los unio de una manera rara  
Que les esperara mañana (Romeo y Julieta)**

La camiseta le quedaba algo grande pero no se quejaba, la verdad, se sentia bien tener algo nuevo que usar. Se lavo un poco la cara; al verse en el espejo habia visto que tenia gran cantidad de tierra, como igualmente algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre, en sus mejillas. Volvio a suspirar, seguia recordando a aquellos dos chicos que habian viajado con ella, les calculaba un par de años menos que él. Y le sorprendía la poca valoracion que tenian sobre la vida, habia podido oler la cantidad de alchol que habian consumido, se pudo oler con tal solo haber abierto la puerta. Era algo que no entendia de esa parte de la sociedad, teniendo todo aquello que se podía tener, algo que él quisiera tener, aunque sea una pequeña parte de todo eso, no se quejarí del pequeño baño y volvio a la sala, seria un largo día.

Durmio un rato un tanto incomodo, pero habia dormido en malos lugares, y en posiciones y condiciones aun peores. Desperto despez de un par de horas, siendo observado por un medico. Pidio disculpas por aquello y se acomodo en el asiento.

-No hay cuidado joven, ha de haber sido una noche dificil para usted.-

-¿Me podria decir como esta?-

-Pues, a decir verdad. Esta muy bien, logramos repararle las costillas rotas antes de que perforaran algun organo vital. Le acomodamos perfectamente la dislocacion del hombro derecho y le enyesamos el brazo izquierdo.-

-Esta perfecto.-dijo aliviado.

-Si. Pero hay un pequeño problema.-

-¿Cual?-

-Tiene en el organismo una gran cantidad de narcoticos. No sabremos que efectos podria haber en cuanto a los medicamentos. ¿Sabe que tipo de narcoticos ingirio?-

-No la verdad no.-

-No se preocupe, de todos modos le haremos una prueba toxicológica. ¿Desea pasar a verla?-

-…-

-Seria bueno para que se calmara. Lo veo algo alterado.-

-Por favor.-

-Pero por favor antes que nada, necesitamos que alguien llene algunos papeles para tenerla aqui internada. ¿Es su familiar no?

-…seguro.-se puso nervioso.-Solamente que no soy su familiar, soy un amigo. Sus padres...estan en un viaje.-mintio.

-De acuerdo, entonces firma los papeles. Mientras tanto la trasladaremos a un cuarto.-

Fue a la recepcion viendo como una de las enfermeras le daba un carpeta. No entendia absolutamente nada de aquellos datos, esas palabras que usaban los medicos que parecían mas trabalenguas que palabras. Leyo un poco de lo aue lograba entender quedandose con una vaga idea de lo que le habia pasado. Firmo los papeles y la enfermera lo llevo a donde estaba aquella joven.

**Con el dinero que roba Romeo paga cuenta enorme  
Fue culpa de su amigo pero él se siente culpable  
A diario va y visita a Julieta que esta en la cama**

Ya habian pasado una semana desde aquel incidente. Sasuke la iba a visitar cada que podia, o mas bien, todos los dias despues de salir del trabajo. Por cada dia que ella pasaba en el hospital el dejaba lo que tenia que pagar por aquel día. Ya no habia visto a Kabuto, lo cual agradecia, tenia ganas de golpearlo por haber causado lo que causo. Llegaba a aquella habitación, tomaba la silla que estaba ahi y se sentaba a su lado. Queria que despertara, necesitaba que le dijera que hacernara contCtar a sus familiares. Le volvio a tomar la mano, mientras la veia al rostro, era uno muy bonito, pensaba, parecia estar hecha de un material muy fragíl y caro. Le acaricio la mejilla, llevaba semanas queriendo poder tocarla, y al hacerlo ella abrió los ojos. Se soprendio poniendose de pie, vio sus enormes ojos verdes que le facinaron.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo débilmente.

-Soy Sasuke. ¿y tu?-

-Sakura. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Tranquila. Deja llamo al medico.-se dio la vuelta.

-No esperate.-apreto su mano.-No te vayas, no me dejes sola.-

-No lo hare.-le encanto la forma en lo que lo miro.-Pero debe de verte un medico, prometo no tardarme mucho. Yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas pero regresare lo mas rapido que pueda.-

-Esta bien Sasuke.-y sin mas lo dejo ir.


End file.
